Saki Yukio
Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Desconfiado e desconfiado. Nunca completamente honesto, mesmo com seus próprios companheiros de equipe."'' Aparência Ele é um dos membros mais altos de sua equipe. Ele tem cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Enredo Ele apareceu no filme como um defensor do Unlimited Shining e lutou contra Raimon . Raimon foi espancado e perdeu por 12-0. Então, ele saiu com o resto do time. Mais tarde ele reapareceu como zagueiro do Zero , o time de combinação de Unlimited Shining e Ancient Dark , mas durante o segundo tempo ele foi trocado por um dos adultos de Zero . No final do filme, ele apertou a mão de Kurumada . Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Recrutamento Inazuma Eleven GO= In order to recruit Saki, Zero has to be defeated first in the post-game. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Sasayama Taki *'Item': Ultimate Management Manual (究極の管理マニュアル, dropped from either Unlimited Shining or Ancient Dark) *'Player': Emerald *'Player': Zendouji After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 7960 Kizuna points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= In order to recruit Saki, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Fusion of Light and Darkness (光と闇の融合, randomly dropped by Chaos Angels at Tochan's taisen route) *'Topic': Secret Base (秘密基地の話題, obtained in Okinawa) *'Photo': White Imitation Cat (白いまねき猫の写真, taken at merchant's shop in Bakumatsu Era) After this, he can be scouted for 5000 Kizuna points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= In order to recruit Saki, the following requirements are needed: *'Kizuna Coin': 3 White (白3) *'Item': Light & dark sculpture (光と闇の融合, randomly dropped by Ancient Dark at Otonashi Haruna’s taisen route) *'Photo': Massara blackboard (まっさらな黒板の写真, taken West Raimon Building, 3rd Floor in Inazuma Town) *'Photo': Xylophone (木琴の写真, taken West Raimon Building, 3rd Floor in Inazuma Town) *'Records': Emblem Maniac (エンブレムマニア, get 150 emblems) After this, he can be scouted. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 135 *'TP': 172 *'Kick': 80 *'Dribbling': 85 *'Technique': 87 *'Block': 145 *'Speed': 102 *'Stamina': 109 *'Catch': 65 *'Lucky': 91 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 130 *'TP': 157 *'Kick': 78 *'Dribbling': 96 *'Block': 157 (177) *'Catch': 102 *'Technique': 109 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 88 *'Freedom': 85 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 130 *'TP': 157 *'Kick': 78 *'Dribbling': 96 *'Block': 157 (177) *'Catch': 102 *'Technique': 109 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 88 *'Freedom': 230 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': S *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO= * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Brilhe Mil' Navegação